


In the Shower

by M3tt3m



Series: Sexventures Of A Promiscuous Ten [7]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Blow Jobs, Docking, Foreskin Play, Hair-pulling, M/M, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, dominant Ten, kinda submissive johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3tt3m/pseuds/M3tt3m
Summary: Johnny seems oddly fixated on Ten's dick as they are taking a shower together, but he won't say why.Don't worry, Ten knows exactly how to get him to talk.





	In the Shower

**Author's Note:**

> so i was looking at some statistics of circumcision around the world (don't ask why, i don't have an answer..) and noticed that while most korean and american boys are circumcised, most thai boys aren't. And that somehow gave birth to this thing...

Johnny and Ten were enjoying a shower together like they once in a while when they have the time. Nothing really out of the ordinary. Ten was just enjoying the warm water running down his naked body when he noticed Johnny staring. Not at his face though.

No.

Johnny’s gaze was definitely directed at something a bit further down.

Johnny was staring at his dick.

Ten had no doubt, Johnny was staring quite intensely at Ten’s dick, and all the attention was making Ten feel quite hot. Ten feeling hot meant blood redirecting, and blood redirecting meant Johnny was about to get an eyeful if Ten doesn’t distract him soon.

“Johnny? What are you looking at?...” Ten asked hesitantly.

The question seemed to snap Johnny out of his thoughts and Johnny grew red in the face. Ten had never actually seen Johnny blush before, even when he did the stupidest things on fucking TV. What the fuck had he been thinking about to actually make him blush.

“Um… I was…” Johnny coughed. The blush was starting to spread to his ears and down his neck.

What was going on? Ten was so confused.

“You were staring at my dick?” Ten supplies. The blush was actually spreading to the top of his chest now, Ten wondered what he would have to do to make his whole body blush.

“Yes. I was…” Johnny admitted looking up to avoid looking directly at Ten. Ten put a hand of Johnny’s chest and another on the back of Johnny’s head, tangling his fingers in his hair. Johnny shudders at the physical contact but is still not looking at Ten. Ten tightens his grip and makes Johnny look straight at him.

“Tell me why you were staring at my dick, johnny.” Ten says in a raspy low voice, pulling Johnny close enough to feel the words on his lips. Johnny gulped, his eyes grow wide and mouth falls open.

“Umm… Uh… Umm” Johnny is unable to form words, looking helpless at Ten.

“Tsk, Tsk, Tsk… Johnny, Johnny, Johnny.” Ten shook his head.

“I think we should find another use for that pretty mouth of yours since you can’t seem to say even a few simple words, don’t you think?” Ten said in a patronizing tone. Ten doesn’t give Johnny time to form a reply before pulling Johnny onto his knees by his hair. The hand that had previously been placed on Johnny’s muscular chest was now placed on his jaw. He lets his thumb caress those thick pouty lips before pressing against the center. Johnny parts his lips enough for Ten to get his thumb inside and Johnny immediately sucks it in further. Ten let’s Johnny swirl his tongue around the thumb and suck on it a bit before taking control once again by thrusting the finger in and out. Johnny just takes it and moans, loving the loss of control.

“Open up that pretty mouth of yours.” Johnny lets his mouth hang open immediately at the order. He feels so vulnerable just sitting there in the shower on his knees, mouth hanging open waiting for his best friend to use his mouth.

Johnny loves it.

Ten takes his cock in hand and guides it into Johnny’s open mouth. The feeling of the wet warmth engulfing his member is almost too much, he lets out a breathy moan. He felt a slight brush of something sharp and gives Johnny’s hair a hard tuck.

“No fucking teeth” Ten hisses.

Ten lets Johnny get the hang of sucking a cock before gripping hard by the hair again to stop his movements. He slides both hands into his hair and holds him tight, before thrusting into his mouth. Johnny gags a little at the intrusion but doesn’t try to pull away. Ten pulls almost all the way out before thrusting back in.

“Hollow your cheeks” Ten instructs and keeps on thrusting.

“Just like that, baby.”

“You are doing so good”

“Mmmmm your mouth is so fucking good!”

Ten let a stream of compliments and encouragements leave his mouth as he fucked Johnny’s face.

He’s not far from orgasming when he pulls Johnny’s head back, making him looking up at him.

“Ready to tell me why you were looking as intensely at my dick earlier?” Ten asked teasingly. Johnny nodded and Ten let him get back on his feet. And sadly back to towering over Ten’s smaller frame.

“Out with it, Johnny.” Ten demanded, the ‘or else’ heavily implied.

“… Foreskin…” Johnny mumbled. Ten almost didn’t hear him.

“You were staring at my dick because of foreskin, care to elaborate?” Ten asked, his tone left no doubt that that was not a request but rather another demand.

“Yours is the first I’ve seen in real life that wasn’t circumcised…” Johnny admitted.

“I didn’t notice till today and was just really fascinated…” Johnny trailed off. Ten let out a huff of laughter, it was just so absurd. Then the thought struck him.

Ten placed his hands on Johnny’s hips positioning him right in front him so they were standing tip to tip. Ten gripped both their cocks in his hands and looked up at Johnny.

“What do you say to experiencing what it’s like to have foreskin?” Ten asked in a seductive voice. Johnny was once again speechless and just nodded eagerly instead.

“Hold your dick still, ok?” Ten instructed and let his grip of the member go, though not without a quick squeeze before, of course. He reached behind all the shampoos and other shower stuff for his secret stash of lube, not many masturbation location options in a dorm.

Johnny did as he was instructed and impatiently followed Ten’s every moment with his eyes. Ten gripped his foreskin and spread it to allow it to slide over the head of Johnny’s dick. It took a few tries to actually get it inside but it was definitely a new but pleasurable sensation when it did work. Johnny’s hand fell away and Ten placed his hand over their connected members. He kept a grip on his foreskin over Johnny’s cock as he started to thrust, the heads rubbing together with each thrust. Johnny’s head fell to Ten’s shoulder as he moaned in pleasure. He had never imagined that this was even possible.

Ten was the first to come, he had already been close from the blow job and there was just something about having so much control over Johnny and his pleasure that just turned Ten on so much. He slid his foreskin back before letting go and coming all over Johnny’s abs.

Ten bent down and started licking the jizz off of Johnny, not forgetting to show his nipples a little love as well. He twirls one between his thumb and index finger as he sucks on the other. He lets his teeth drag over it before swirling his tongue around it. Johnny let out a loud moan when Ten let his teeth grip the small nub and pulled. Ten enjoyed the reactions he got for even the smallest stimulation.

Ten kissed his way to Johnny’s red member. Johnny was so hard his member had turned an almost angry red color and looked like it was about to burst. That wouldn’t do, Ten thought to himself.

Ten took the head of Johnny’s hard member into his mouth. Johnny full body shuddered when Ten’s mouth first closed around the head, his legs almost giving out at the sheer amount of pleasure wrecking his body. He kept a hand gripping the shaft as he started bopping his head. He brought up his other hand to roll Johnny’s balls gently in one hand. It didn’t take long for Ten to feel Johnny’s balls starting to retract into his body as his orgasm started building. Ten pulled his mouth off his dick and with a last few strokes let Johnny ejaculate all over his face, mouth hanging open. Ten kept pumping his dick as he was coming, milking him for every last drop.

Ten got back on his feet and wiped a larger drop of cum off his cheek before pressing it to Johnny’s lips. Johnny took his finger in his mouth and sucked it clean, tasting himself. Ten withdrew his finger before pulling Johnny into a crushing kiss. They stayed there kissing under a now cold stream of water till they were interrupted by an angry knock on the door.

“Johnny! Ten! Get out of the shower before you use all the warm water! There’s still more that need a shower!” Taeyong yelled from outside the bathroom door.

“Too late!” Ten yelled back in an amused tone.

“ARGH!” Taeyong screamed in frustration.


End file.
